Taking Matters Into One's Own Hands
by Jackjerripher
Summary: Brady wants to do something nice for Owain, taking the leading role this time around.


This was not entirely what Owain had in mind when Brady sheepishly, and very awkwardly, told him that he would like reward him with something nice to commemorate the end of the latest grueling campaign they had endured.

Seeing as the reward in question involved hungry, sloppy kisses and the priest's hand inside his trousers, however, the myrmidon didn't exactly object.

Owain's hands grasped hard on Brady's robes to steady himself as the healer did his work. Why they were still clothed could be attributed to the sheer urgency they both felt, but strangely enough, touching each other through their clothes – with both demanding squeezes and teasing gropes - only added to their desires.

When one of Owain's hands moved to his boyfriend's pants, Brady lightly slapped it away.

"Hey, come on… let me touch you too," Owain whispered, his voice noticeably cracked from light embarrassment.

"No way! I said I wanted to do this for ya and I'm darned if I don't go through with it, punk!" Brady yelled, louder than he had intended to be.

"Fine, fine…" the myrmidon replied, going back to nipping Brady's lower lip, secretly being slightly aroused by a demanding Brady, which was admittedly a rare sight… not that he would admit that, the Legendary Hero of Legends certainly did not like to be bossed around.

"Wait, hang on…" Brady muttered, giving Owain a sorry look before interrupting their make out session to frantically search for something along with his belongings.

Being left to wait, but not mad at his boyfriend, the poet sneaked his own hand into his trousers and took Brady's task upon himself, if only temporarily.

Brady bit his lower lip as he hurriedly fiddled with the contents of his supply kit, hearing the moans that came from their cot, which Owain made no effort to hide so he could motivate Brady to return to him faster.

_Arsehole, _Brady cursed in his mind, before finally coming upon the object of his search and making his way back to their cot.

"Lube? I didn't think we were going to…" Owain began, smirking as he noticed how Brady tried his best to maintain his serious expression.

"We ain't, and take yer hands out of yer pants…" Brady demanded, now on his knees in front of his boyfriend, who assumed the same position.

Owain did as he was told, but was about to jokingly speak his mind about Brady's demands when the healer shut him up with a very deep and passionate kiss.

Being spontaneous was usually Owain's shtick, but he certainly appreciating this rare side of Brady's that was showing, unaware that Brady had actually planned this for quite some time, before finally mustering up the courage to put it to action, only using the end of that campaign as a convenient excuse.

After giving attention to Owain's neck with his lips and teeth, Brady began rubbing some of the lube on his dominant hand, and pulling Owain's pants down if only so slightly to fully reveal his awaiting erection.

Owain moved closer to Brady, throwing his arms around the priest's neck, forming a loose embrace that allowed his boyfriend to fully handle his erect member, while also giving him an opportunity to pepper Brady's neck with kisses.

The healer carefully pulled Owain's foreskin back all the way with his left hand, before finally touching it with the right he had lubed. He began massaging the head of the organ, causing Owain to gasp from the sensation of the lube and his own pre mixing.

Owain's grasp on his boyfriend's robes tightened and his legs began quivering under the violinist's touch, which may have started a little clumsily, but had progressed into a meticulous and thorough manipulation, eased by the lube that now covered every inch of Owain's cock.

Brady had always liked how his boyfriend's penis felt in his hands, rigid and big but not overwhelmingly so, allowing itself quite nicely into his grasp, and making the up and down motions easier and fun, to a greatly rhythmic degree.

Neither Brady nor Owain were the quiet type in bed - by nature, at least, because Brady always did his best to silence himself, usually by biting his lips, a pillow or even Owain's skin - but this time he was not the in the mood for restraint, and Owain quite happily provided with some of the loudest moans he had ever produced, which told Brady all he needed to know about how well his activity was being received.

The contrast produced by Brady's hands, one of them lubed and the other rough on his throbbing member drove Owain up the wall.

Whenever Owain played with himself, he was aggressive and fast, without any particular technique to it, but Brady's was completely different, as his fingers were nimble and certain, thanks to years of musical practice that he incorporated into his masturbation.

The hero wannabe was being played like an instrument by Brady, and he was enjoying every second of it. It was a slow burn that endlessly built to the climax, he thought- or he would, if he weren't being reduced to a moaning mess, his head resting on Brady's shoulder while the priest continued to work on his member.

"Yer squirmin' too much, Owain…" Brady noted in a low voice, still feeling a little awkward about the role he picked for himself.

"Bah! It's your fault and I can't really help it!" Owain responded, thoroughly amused and unapologetic about his arousal.

"Can't argue with that…" Brady said, clearing his throat and resuming his focus on Owain's boner, yet he welcomed his lover's sudden kiss very heartily, reciprocating messily due to the multitasking involved, but he could not bring himself to complain.

Brady upped the movement of his hands, jerking his boyfriend faster and faster and he felt the throbbing of Owain's cock grow more frequent, alerting him to how close the myrmidon was to his release.

Owain inched his hips forward, thrusting into Brady's hands, which grasped his penis tighter now, even if they ought to be lubed again, though neither of them could stop their lovemaking to re-apply it, they were far too close to stop.

Brady and Owain steadied themselves for the final thrust, quaking together as Owain came, his seed largely landing on Brady's stomach.

The couple remained joined together in that embrace for a while to steady their breathing, Owain's cock still dripping the remains of its cum into Brady hands, which now lazily wandered up and down the shaft.

Their last kiss was quieter and briefer than any that had come before, but laced with fulfillment for both men… although Owain was now cooking up a way to repay Brady for his services.

"I-I'm sorry if I was rough with ya… not entirely sure what came over me," Brady admitted, looking almost like he could tear up.

Owain gave his boyfriend a weak punch to the shoulder as they let go off each other. "I loved it," he assured Brady.

"Still, I shouldn't have-" Brady began, before being pushed down into the cot and immobilized by Owain's weight.

Making quick work of Brady's robes, which he tossed to the floor, Owain trailed known territory with kisses on his lover's stomach, in order to reach Brady's very obvious erection, which he soon freed from his underpants.

"Owain, ya don't have to!" Brady exclaimed, his cheeks even more flushed than before.

"I know I don't, but as a hero, it is my duty!" Owain declared with a wide smile, before going to town without even a second's hesitation.

Brady's hand found Owain's spiky, messy hair, and with his first moan, he thanked whatever higher being brought him and Owain together.


End file.
